James
by krumy
Summary: Los últimos años del Dr. John Watson no han sido fáciles, se va por un tiempo con su hermana y después regresa con Sherlock a Baker Street, pero cuando entra al apartamento se encuentra con dos sorpresas que no se esperaba. ¿Qué hace Sherlock con un bebé? Y ¿Quién es James?


**Dedicado a mi amiga ****_Fanny_**** que cumplió años hace poco  
>y le escribo este fanfic como regalo de cumpleaños, espero te guste J!<strong>

**Me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos, que se van de repente a pesar que lo reviso varias veces.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pero los tengo tanto cariño como si los fueran. Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson pertenecen a Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC por hacer la serie en época actual, pues al hacer el fanfic, estoy pensando en los actores Benedict Cumberbatch y Martin Freeman.**

* * *

><p>La vida de John había tenido tantos giros en tan poco tiempo, lo más reciente era que su mejor amigo Sherlock Holmes había regresado de la muerte, bueno nunca estuvo muerto cuando se ausentó de su vida por dos años. Su amigo regresó a su vida, al principio fue confusión, enojo y se sintió algo ofendido porque Sherlock no le dijo la verdad desde el principio, pero realmente se sentía muy feliz pues el detective estaba de nuevo en su vida.<p>

Después del regreso de su amigo, John se casó con quién creyó era la persona correcta, Mary Morstan, el primer mes de casado fue maravilloso pues se enteró que sería padre gracias a su mejor amigo. Todo era perfecto hasta que descubrió la verdad sobre la que era su esposa, no era quien él creía y más aparte le había disparado a Sherlock, casi lo pierde por eso, no se lo perdonaba eso ni a su esposa, pero por el detective quien le pidió que confiara en ella y por el hijo que esperaban le dio una oportunidad más, realmente él quería darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero el deseo no duró mucho tiempo, Mary perdió al bebé, fu devastador, pues era un bebé muy deseado, de ahí en adelante todo se vino abajo en su matrimonio, así que decidieron divorciarse. Mary se marchó al extranjero a seguir con su vida y para esos momentos John Watson estaba muy cansado de tantas situaciones fuertes en tan poco tiempo, así que decidió regresar a Baker Street, pero antes de regresar con su amigo, le convencieron de que se apartara de Londres por un tiempo, para que se distrajera y viera otras caras, así que aceptó.

Se fue por tres meses con su hermana Harry, no supo como aguantó tanto tiempo, pero era eso posible porque se mantenía en comunicación con Sherlock por medio de mensajes.

Regresó a Londres antes de la fecha que se había propuesto, ya se había distraído y quería regresar a vivir con Sherlock.

Al llegar abrió la puerta del 221B, todo estaba tan silencioso, subió despacio y en silencio las escaleras y antes de entrar escuchó un sonido poco usual viniendo del apartamento , al entrar y anunciar su llegada se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

- ¿Sherlock?

- John, regresaste antes de tiempo – dijo algo sorprendido.

- ¿Q- Qué haces con un bebé? .- John miró asustado y confundido a Sherlock y al bebé de unos 6 meses, el detective lo tenía cargado.

- Lo adopté .- Le soltó de la nada.

El rubio abrió los ojos muy sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Cómo y Porqué Sherlock adoptaría un bebé? ¿Qué para adoptar no tenías que estar casado? Aunque claro, teniendo como hermano a Mycroft todo era más fácil para el menor de los Holmes, antes de aceptar la idea que Mycroft ayudó en la adopción atrás de él se escuchó una voz desconocida y de hombre.

-_ Llegué con pañales y leche_.- anunció el hombre.

John volteó y miró perplejo a aquel hombre, era alto, cabello negro y con buen cuerpo, ambos se miraron con sorpresa hasta que el hombre habló.

- ¿Doctor Watson? Mucho gusto.- dijo algo alegre el hombre y tendiéndole la mano.- Es un placer.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó aún confundido saludándolo.

- Por supuesto.- sonrió el hombre.- Sherlock me a hablado mucho de usted.

- No exageres James .- dijo con un bufido Sherlock atrás de ellos.

- Soy James

- Mucho gusto… James .- respondió John aún sin entender nada.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando las bolsas.

- ya llegó la comida .- dijo James cariñosamente dirigiéndose al bebé quien lo tomó de los brazos del detective.- Sherlock ¿No le has cambiado el pañal?

- No, estaba esperando a que tu lo hicieras

- ¡Ah! Siempre lo mismo, voy a la habitación para cambiarlo.

John vio como ese hombre llamado James subia las escaleras hacia su antigua habitación.

- ¿Él se esta quedando en mi habitación? – preguntó John.

- Oh si, creí que no te importaría

- Pe- pero…- No sabía que decir ni que pensar, se alejaba tres meses de Londres y cuando regresa se encuentra a Sherlock al parecer casado o con pareja y con un bebé, por una extraña o ni tan extraña razón le dolió todo eso, sintió muchos celos y se sentía molesto. ¿Porqué Sherlock no le había contado nada de eso por mensaje? Y ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Realmente le había sorprendido la noticia y le dolía porque por primera vez en esos meses que habían pasado había admitido que tenía sentimientos por Sherlock, sentimientos muy fuertes del que se tiene románticamente por una pareja. Lo supo desde el instante que lo vio con esa dama de honor "Janine", no le gustó ver a Sherlock con otra persona, se puso celoso y sintió que casi se desmayaba cuando vio a su amigo sacar el anillo para proponer matrimonio, gracias al cielo que todo eso fue por el caso que investigaba, pero ahora creo que era distinto, pues hasta tenía un bebé de por medio. Poco a poco ya ni pudo formular un pensamiento y no supo que pasó.

- ¿John? ¿John? .- escuchaba a lo lejos una voz familiar que decía su nombre. Abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock desconcertado.

- ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo el porqué me encuentro en tu cama .- dijo mirando la habitación del detective.

- ¿Te alimentaste bien estando con tu hermana? .- preguntaba Sherlock preocupado.- estábamos hablando de tu habitación y de repente ibas a decir algo, no pudiste, te quedaste ido unos minutos, no podías escucharme y después te desmayaste.

- Lo siento, yo lo siento, quizá fue-. – el rubio se calló.

- ¿Fue? .- Sherlock esperaba que continuara.

- ¿Porqué no me contaste sobre James? – preguntó algo dolido.

- Porque pensé que no era de importancia, a parte llegaste antes.

- ¿Y eso cambian las cosas?

- No las cambia pero creí que no era de relevancia.

- ¿Qué no era de relevancia? – preguntó levantando algo la voz .- ¿Entonces hasta cuando me ibas a decir que te casaste  
>y adoptaste un niño?<p>

El moreno lo miró sorprendido y después se comenzó a reír hasta casi quedarse sin aire.

- ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? .- preguntó enfadado el doctor.

- ¿Tú de que demonios hablas John?

- Pues de James y el bebé

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que James es mi pareja y el bebé mi hijo?

- Tú dijiste que el bebé lo habías adoptado y… -

- Lo dije porque la señora Hudson a cada segundo me dice eso, que lo adopté, pero es por un tiempo.

- N-no lo entiendo

- James es el hijo de la señora Hudson, se esta quedando aquí por algunos días, el bebé es hijo de uno de sus amigos y lo está cuidando por una emergencia por unos días , dicen que adopté al niño porque dejo que se quede aquí y a veces lo cuido aunque es difícil de creer , creí que no te importaría que ellos se quedaran en tu habitación pues James se iría antes de tu llegada pero tu regresaste antes. Entre James y yo nunca habrá nada ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- Yo creí… pues llegué y veo todo esto y-

- ¿No me digas que fue tan grande la sorpresa que por eso te desmayaste?-preguntaba el moreno con una mirada de burla.

- Eres un idiota .- dijo levantándose de la cama.

- ¿El idiota soy yo? ¿Quién fue el que interpretó todo mal?

- Cállate ¿Dónde están James y el bebé? .- dijo entrando a la sala.

- Abajo con la señora Hudson.

Pasaron los días y John encontró muy agradable a James y hasta comenzó a ayudar y cuidar del bebé, James insistió en dejarle su habitación, pero el doctor por cortesía dijo que dormiría en el sofá pues era invitado e hijo de la señora Hudson. James y John se estaban llevando muy bien y haciendo amigos, siempre tenían temas triviales del cuál platicar e iban juntos a hacer compras.

Esos días a Sherlock se le notaba un poco de mal humor, suponían que era por falta de casos y trataban de no molestarlo más aunque era casi imposible.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos?

- ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirlo?¡ No, no quiero! – dijo molesto.

- Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde .- John salió del apartamento.

- ¿Siempre es así? ¿Cuándo no hay casos? – preguntó James

- Si, algo así .- dijo el rubio reuniéndose con James con el bebé en la calle .- ¿Vamos?

Mientras tanto Sherlock se había quedado en el piso con su mal humor, en realidad la falta de casos no era la razón por la cuál se encontraba en ese estado, era John y James, al principio no le importó que se llevaran bien, pero luego comenzó a ver una cercanía que no le gustó para nada entre James y su amigo, tenía celos.  
>Antes de que regresaran los dos hombres con el bebé decidió irse a encerrar a su dormitorio con su mal humor.<p>

Pasaron unos cuantos días y se encontraba James haciendo maletas, había llegado el tiempo de irse de ahí, era hora de despedirse.

- Te agradezco que me dejaras quedarme aquí.- dirigiéndose a Sherlock.- me dio mucho gusto conocerte, mi madre me hablaba mucho de ti y por supuesto de John también. – dijo sonriéndole al último.

- No hay de que James .- respondió el moreno algo serio.

- La señora Hudson es muy amable, siempre al pendiente de Sherlock y tiene una paciencia .- dijo John.- Fue un gusto haberte conocido y convivir estos días James .- John se acercó y le dio un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo al joven .- No olvides de llamar de vez en cuando.

- Claro que no .- dijo devolviendo el abrazo, dio a Sherlock un apretón de manos y salió de ahí.

Desde la ventana vieron como James se despedía de su madre y tomaba un taxi.

- ¿Contento de tener tu habitación de regreso? .- preguntó el detective.

- Si, mi espalda extraña la cama .-dijo estirando su cuerpo.- Echaré de menos a James, me agradó mucho y ya hasta me había acostumbrado a él.

El comentario no fue muy recibido por Sherlock quien le dirigió una mirada molesta y recelosa al doctor.

- ¿Porqué no te vas con él? Ó mejor me voy yo para que él se quede como tu compañero de piso.- le soltó molesto.

- Sherlock ¿Qué te pasa? Solo fue un comentario, no hagas drama, fue algo sin importancia.

John se dirigió hacia su habitación y comenzó a ordenar su ropa que aún mantenía en la maleta, después de ordenar un poco la habitación se acostó en su cama a descansar un poco, pensando en lo último que le dijo su compañero de piso

- ¿Disfrutando lo último de su escencia? .- dijo una voz ronca y baja que hizo que el rubio se sentara de un salto en su cama por el susto, no había escuchado a su amigo subir las escalera ni entrar a su habitación.

- ¿Qué cosa? .- John estaba algo desconcertado.- ¿De que hablas?

Sherlock se acercó a él, estaba de pie frente al Doctor y se puso a su altura.

- ¿Prefieres a James de amigo que a mi?.- preguntó muy serio el moreno.

- No, no ¿Porqué piensas eso? .- dijo en total desconcierto.

No obtuvo palabras de respuesta, pero si un beso repentino de su amigo, un beso salvaje y brusco que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero eso no detuvo a la respuesta de John pues comenzó a corresponder ese beso atrayendo a Sherlock hacia él, John comenzó a recostarse trayendo al moreno junto a él, quedando debajo del cuerpo alto.  
>Sherlock presionó su cuerpo hacia John y con sus manos tomó la cadera del doctor posesivamente y a la vez se acomodaban mejor en la cama.<p>

- Dime que solo me quieres a mi .- dijo en un susurro al oído el moreno.- Dilo.

- Sólo te quiero a ti Sherlock .- dijo con dificultad pues el detective lo besaba en el cuello.

El moreno se separó unos centímetros del rubio para ver la cara sonrojada de su doctor, ,aprovechó ese momento para quitarle el suéter y camisa. John no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a desbotonar la camisa de Sherlock algo nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso doctor?

- Es por tu culpa .- dijo tirando la camisa del moreno hacia el suelo.

- Así me gusta, espero ser el único que te haga ponerte así.- dijo volviendo sus labios a la piel recién descubierta del rubio. Sherlock pasó su lengua desde el ombligo del doctor hasta su clavícula haciendo al hombre arquearse y gemir levemente ,mientras el rubio clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del Sherlock. No tardaron en deshacerse de la ropa que sobraba y estorbaba entre ambos dejando sus cuerpos desnudos. El detective era el que tenía el control de la situación , estaba siendo dominante pues quería tener a John a su merced, quería ser el único que pudiera disfrutar así al rubio, comenzó a prepararlo y cuando estuvo listo no fue del todo gentil, empujó con tal fuerza que le sacó un grito de dolor y placer a John.

Vio como unua lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de John, Sherlock limpió esa lágrima con sumo cuidado y acaricio la mejilla de su amigo.

- John, mírame.- dijo en un susurro Sherlock, John tenía los ojos cerrador por el dolor, pero lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Sherlock quien le miraba con esos ojos tan profundo.- ¿Estás bien?

- S-Si .- dijo muy apenas.- Solo deja que me acostumbre .- jadeó.

El detective lo llenó de suevas besos y caricias, recompensando lo brusco que había sido hace unos momentos.

- Sherlock.- el rubio habló a la vez que se movía y ponía sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del moreno dando a entender que siguiera.

Comenzaron a poner un ritmo a sus movimiento, rápidamente se acoplaron e iban coordinador, John se aferraba a Sherlock con piernas, brazos y manos dejando algunos rasguños en la espalda y brazos del detective, mientras que Sherlock apretaba más a John y lo mordía por la excitación, los gemidos cada vez se hacían más sonoras en la habitación junto con medias palabras que trataban de decir.

- John hm…eres mío .- decía con cierto celo.

- Lo soy ..- respondía muy a penas el doctor.

Ambos sintieron como se venían casi al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco Sherlock salió de John y se acostó a lado suyo tratando de recuperar el aliento, el doctor se acercó a el y abrazó a Sherlock hundiendo su cara en el pecho del detective. Sherlock puso una sábana encima de ellos y dejó sus brazos alrededor del doctor que ya se había quedado dormido.

John se despertó sintiéndose algo acalorado y pegajoso, se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado por el cuerpo de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? .- Preguntó Sherlock con su voz ronca.

- Algo adolorido y pegajoso .- dijo abrazando más al moreno.- ¿Tu?

- De maravilla .- respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Creo que casi es media noche, así que no hay necesidad de salir de la cama.- el moreno jugueteaba con el cabello de John.

- Creo que al menos hay que salir de la cama para limpiarnos.

- No necesariamente.

Sherlock se posicionó encima de John nuevamente con una sonrisa traviesa, comenzó a lamer partes del cuerpo del rubio que estaban pegajosas. Así que no tuvieron que levantarse por ese momento de la cama y decidieron disfrutar de otra ronda apasionada más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por darle oportunidad a este fanfic y leerlo, espero les haya gustado :). Espero sus comentarios, críticas, etc.<strong>_

_**Tengo algunas notas.**_

_**Nota1: Escribí que perdieron el bebé Mary y John, no me vayan a linchar o tachar que odio al personaje de Mary ó al bebé, para nada.**_  
><em><strong>Nota 2: James, es del físico del actor Aidan Turner.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nota 3:Este fanfic salió por lo mismo, vi una imagen donde en la ficha del Actor Aidan Turner decía que iba a salir en la serie de Sherlock como hijo de la señora Hudson, cosa que no salió, pero fue por ello que salió el fanfic. <strong>_


End file.
